


Stubborn

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leia and Rey let their resolve slip.





	

She knows she can’t let her resolve drop, if she does, she loses the General... she loses Leia. She isn’t sure why she wants this, why she feels so drawn to make the woman smile... even now. She knows the woman was hurt, badly, when her husband died, and yet... it seemed like something could happen, probably would happen... all she needed was to find some guts. 

Leia had pushed her to think outside the box, to flirt and tease and joke, to work for everything she got and yet Rey wanted her. She wanted her badly. Badly enough to keep her resolve and focus fixed on her. 

The two had, eventually, fallen into an uneasy flirtation, neither sure how best they should react. Leia comes home hurt, her wrist bruised, her eyes dark, anger flaring and she snaps, angry at everyone and everything... Rey can’t help fussing slightly, wrapping Leia’s wrist, taking her time to strap Leia’s wrist tightly. It’s only then that she knows she has to give in to what she wants, let her resolve to be patient slip at last. 

The kiss, when it comes, is soft, but stubborn, a refusal to wait and yet not pushing for anything, simply placing a claim. Rey can’t help smiling when Leia’s good hand tangles into her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss.


End file.
